


Then and Now- Livia Cousland

by redlizard_rambles



Series: The Dragon Age Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: A bit of exposition to set the stage. The Saga of Livia Cousland, Grey Warden, Commander of the Grey of Ferelden, Alistair's love.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Anders/Female Hawke, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan, Carver Hawke/Josephine Montilyet, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Female Aeducan/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Iron Bull, Fenris/Female Hawke, Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Morrigan/Male Surana
Series: The Dragon Age Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565374





	Then and Now- Livia Cousland

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get something out there to hopefully motivate me a bit more. Livia's story was meant to be one chapter, then Hawke's, then the Inquisitor's before they all are tied together... but I gotta get it out there. So here we go.

Livia stood on the battlements overlooking Vigil’s Keep for possibly the last time. The bitter wind whipping her dark blue cloak around her body as she examined the castle she had called home the past eight years. 

After Howe’s betrayal and her Joining, Livia never thought she would have a home again, much less have survived as long as she had. Build a team, gather an army, slay the archdemon. She felt like a fantasy character and was shocked to hear the stories about her years later. 

She absent-mindedly reached her hand to her left shoulder blade. A small mark, not much larger than a copper piece was starting to spread outwards and she knew what it was. It had been eleven years now, and having joined during a Blight and come so close to the Archdemon, regardless of rituals, seemed to have only accelerated the process. She figured she would be lucky if she had five more years. 

Alistair had yet to show any physical signs, but he said the hum was more pronounced and louder, and he couldn’t quite keep it at bay during the quiet moments anymore. So they decided they wouldn’t allow as many quiet moments and threw themselves into helping as many people as possible. 

When Livia and Alistair weren’t together, closing far too many entrances to the Deep Roads in northern Ferelden, they would part ways and search for any information for a cure, often leading them to unexpected moments in history. 

Alistair returned from the Free Marches after seeking information of the Architect, a new recruit- Carver Hawke in tow, with stories of an Qunari invasion in Kirkwall. He even gave away one of Livia’s amulets to Hawke’s older sister, Aleiah, since they had been unable to stick around and help. 

That unfortunately felt like a lot of the missions they went on. Unable to stick around and really help. When she was young, when she wasn’t Warden Commander or Hero of Ferelden, she saved the day fully and completely. 

The Circle was cleared of blood mages and abominations, Connor and his mother survived the demon possession, the Werewolves freed of their curse and the Dalish they were hunting were ready to move forward. Livia set two rulers on their thrones, saved her homeland from the Blight, returned her brother to their home in Highever, yet it was never enough. 

There was always something. Couldn’t the world just stay saved for a moment? 

If Livia couldn’t save the world, maybe she could save the Wardens. The plan seemed simple enough. 

Livia and Alistair would travel to Highever, say hello to Fergus, his new wife and their new daughter, head to Orlais and the cache of information Morrigan set up for them, and then head west to see if they could find a cure. 

It wasn’t an amazing plan, but they would do it together. If nothing else, they would be together in the end, fighting side by side as the Maker intended if Livia was feeling religious. 

The previous night, she unofficially passed her mantle of Commander of the Grey in Ferelden onto Nathaniel Howe, a man who had grown into a trusted companion and friend. The First Warden at Weisshuapt could still send someone else to take the role, but Livia doubted it. He was too busy in the Anderfels doing whatever it was he did. 

She tightened the cloak around her shoulders, a chill seeping into her bones. This was it. She would return an impossible hero, or she would die remembered as a legend. 

Alistair stepped onto the ramparts, standing close enough that their shoulders touched. He let out a big breath and Livia knew the call was bothering him; it hadn’t let her sleep properly in about a month. Alistair didn’t know about the spreading blight on her back, and Livia was fine to keep it that way. She’d tell him someday; he’d have to be the one to end her so the darkspawn couldn’t steal her as a broodmother, but not today. 

Today they stood overlooking the keep as the sun started to rise over the gates. It was time to go. Everyone who knew they were leaving already said their good-byes, everyone else would just assume the Hero and her Heart would be back soon with grand tales. 


End file.
